


Blue Moon

by Garbagebread



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Lance (Voltron), Confused Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbagebread/pseuds/Garbagebread
Summary: Lance is just a collage student who works at a book store that’s it. So why dose an attractive guy in a knight costume keep following him around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m sorry if the grammar is bad. But besides that I hope you enjoy this gay shit.

Chapter 1

“Lance?”shiro whispered softly as he walked around the small home “Please be alright…” he had his sword out it was dark, not a candle lit. The home was trashed he just hoped they had not found lance. He was so worried he couldn’t let them get lance not only would he loose his husband, but hope would be lost. 

There was a loud crash from the cellar he ran down stairs and looked around. Shiro saw a dim blue glow coming from under the pantry door he slowly lowered his sword and put it away he walked closer trying to be quite. He slowly reached for the door nob and opened the door. “Stay back” Lance had a kitchen knife in his hand. His other hand was glowing at his bleeding leg trying to heal himself. “Shiro?...oh thank god your okay!” He Jumped up and wrapped his arms around him wincing in pain when he moved his leg.

“Lance don’t move to much your leg to much” he said softly as he looked his husband over “there was no one here…I was so worried they took you.”he kissed his forehead and lifted him up holding him tight.

Lance chuckled and held on to him “oh please like I’d let some galra lackeys get the best of me” he said softly holding on to him as he walked out of the home “I made them think I ran out the back and hid in the cellar….but one of them threw a damn knife at my leg.” He sighed leaning on him as they walked threw the woods. “Are the others okay?”

“Yes..Keith and Hunk are protecting Allura, and Pidge is with Corran helping the villagers” Shiro said, looking around “now we need to get you somewhere safe…if Hagger finds you…we will never beat zarkon and you…” he didn’t let himself finish he didn’t want to think about loosing lance. It terrified him Lance helped him open up and get over things he couldn’t himself. 

“Shiro” lance reached up and cupped his husbands jaw. “Please, Shiro we knew what my fate was when we met.” Shiro opened his mouth to say something but Lance stoped him “ I won’t let Hagger use my powers, we simply can’t let that happen so…if it’s the last resort then” he put his hand on Shiro’s sword.

Shrio grabbed lances hand and pulled int away. “No! Lance I’m not letting that happen the galra won’t win, and you and I are going to get a nice little farm in the country, have cows and chickens, and kids just like we always planed” he smiled down at him and pet his hair softly. “We are gonna be alright” he said softly, he slowly lowered Lance down on a tree trunk and tried to get a better look at his leg. 

“I really do love you so much” Lance smiled softly, he kissed his hand “my knight and shining armour” he chuckled and started to heal himself again, leaning on Shiros shoulder. His leg was slowly healing from the blue glow of his hand. “This magic thing may be what this whole mess is about but hey, it’s kinda handy huh?” He smirked at Shiro, who gave him a playful push then smiled.

“You really are amazing lance” Shiro watched him, thinking. Lance was part of a prophecy, he was lady Alluras apprentice, born with a rare magic giving him pure unlimited power in the moonlight. That is why the galra wanted him, pure unlimited magic known as quintessence. “You’re leg looks better already” he put his hand on lances lap. “We should get goin-“

“Oh look what I found a pretty little mage and the champion himself.”Shiro and Lance looked up, and saw him, prince Lotor sword out grinning at the two of them. “I didn’t have to look to hard didn’t even try to hide? Are you wanting to come home Lance” he put his hand out but before lance could even say a thing, Shiro stood and lifted his blade.

“Your not taking lance anywhere.” He said slowly, standing in front of lance his jaw clenched. He stood still as Lotor charged forward, and they clashed. One after another they slashed at each other. Lotor managed to land a hit on Shiro he went for another one but, he got pushed back by something, Lotor looked up and saw the full moon.  
Lance stood panting slightly his eyes glowing blue. “ when will you learn Lotor, I’m no damsel” he smirked and stood by Shiro and took his hand smiling up at him. Lotor glared and stood still holding his sword, a smile on his face. “Why do you look so smug?” Lance spat out, ready to attack again. Then an arrow wizzed by Shiros head, Shiro gasped and grabbed lance shielding him with his body. “No Shrio!”he cast a shield over them but it was to late, Shiro had several arrows in his back.”Shrio!!” He screamed looking at him in the eyes.

“Lance” he panted looking down at his husband “it’s okay, you’re okay lance” he tried to get up sitting up slowly still grasping his sword still in front of lance, who tried to get Shiro behind him. There was archers standing by Lotor who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Come with me lance and this will all be over I’ll give him a swift painless death.” Lotor said walking closer to them, sword at the ready to kill. Lance took a deep breath and stood up glaring at the man. “Come Lance just come with me” he held out his hand. Shiro held on to lances ankle and shook his head, Lance just smiled at him and turned to Lotor.

“No. Way. In. Hell” he snarled as his hand started to glow as he shot magic out at archers left and right he knew they wouldn’t put up much as a fight, they needed him alive. He then looked at Lotor and walked forward “you forget I’m not helpless Lotor, you’ll regret this” he raised his hand to strike him but Lotor smirked and pulled out a knife from his coat and threw it at Shiro, it went right into his his stomach. Lance gasped and ran over to Shiro. “No! No Shrio you cant- y-you can’t go”

Shrio looked at his stomach and then at lance. “Lance you have to run go…” he looked at Lotor then back at lance. He gripped his hand he was dying there was no doubt about it, he at least wanted to know lance would be safe.”Please g-go” lance shook his head and held his hand tight.

“You won’t like this.” Lance too his hand. “You really won’t like this I’m sorry Shiro” before Shiro could asked what he was talking about lances hand started to glow and he closed his eyes. Slowly a blue bubble of some sort incased Shiro, roots of the tree taking in the bubble as Shiro banged on the barrier. 

“Lance!” He yelled as he watched his husband glow blue smiling softly. He watched as Lotor tried to get to lance but was pushed back by pure power. “Lance! What are you doing?!” 

“Saving you…” lance mumbled and walked to the tree and put his hand on the barrier. “I’m sorry love…it’s the only way for you to live, this battle sadly won’t end for ten thousand years” he mumbled sadly, Shiro could see lances hand starting to disappear “I love you Takashi” he said softly.

“No L-lance stop don’t go what are you talking about” He said but Shiros voice was getting weaker, eyes closing and opening, he was so tired. “Lance” he was trying to reach out for him lance was still smiling, and slowly he disappeared into blue dust floating away and Shiros eyes closed.

“See you soon Takashi”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, it made me want do to this more. I hope everyone likes this chapter it’s longer then the last one. Once again I apologize for any mistakes. So enjoy the gay shit.

Chapter 2

Lance opened his eyes looking to his side as he smashed his hand down on his beeping alarm clock, glaring at the time he sighed and threw his blankets off of himself. He let out a grown and flips his legs around so he could slowly get out of bed. He grabbed his phone and checked his candler, no classes today and a shift at the book store. “Easy day” he mumbled with a soft smile as he starched out and opened his window. He lived in a tiny one person apartment in down town Vancouver not to far from the water, it reminded him of Cuba. 

Lance went threw his routine showering and getting dressed in a long sweater and some jeans. Lance walked to his small kitchen and made some tea to but into to go mug, he sighed and took a sip grabbing a rain coat it wasn’t raining yet, it actually looked sunny but lance had a feeling and he was almost always right when it came to the rain. He locked his door and turned to see his neighbour, hunk. “Hey man how’s it going?” Hunk asked with a smile.

“Oh it’s going” Lance chuckled, hunk had just moved in a month ago and the two hit it off hunk worked part time at a bakery early in the morning. “Oh here” he reached into his bag and pulled out a book. “Here’s the cook book you wanted we got it in yesterday.” He handed it to hunk.

“Oh thanks dude!” Hunk flipped threw the book and smiled at lance. “I’ll make you dinner sometime let me know when your free.” He said and handed lance a brown paper bag “fresh muffins, blueberry” 

“Hunk baby your too good to me” lance chuckled and put the baked good in his bag. “I’ll see you later hunk “ he waved at him and walked away with a skip in his step leaving Hunk there with a sad smile. 

Lance walked down the hallway and out of his building he hopped down the stairs and on to the street he looked at his phone and started to walk, he didn’t live to far from the book store. It was still wet from the rain the night before, a car sped by and hit a puddle, Lance braced for for the water to hit him he closed his eyes but a few second later his eyes opened. He was bone dry it was like the puddle wasn’t there “what the…” he blinked but brushed it off wired shit like this happened all the time but it still freaked him out.

Lance kept walking he got a text from hunk asking him to come over later so they could cook together, lance started typing a response. He wasn’t looking and didn’t notice a crack in the patent and tripped forward “oh carful there” lance looked up he fell into a mans arms he had dark flawless skin and long white hair. He smiled down at lance “you should watch where your going dear” he said and lance stood up and brushed himself off his face red.

“ oh thanks I’m so sorry!” He gulped and looked at the man one more time before running of he could still feel the mans eyes on him till he turned the corner. Lance was working alone today he dug threw his bag to get his keys “shit” he ended up dropping his keys and he reached down to grab it but as he was bending over the keys jumped into his hands by them self’s “what the fuck.” He blinked “okay lance calm down just your eyes playing tricks on you” he said to himself and opened the door “just more wired shit…” he mumbled and turned on the lights and walking in going to start the day. 

“We shouldn’t be here!” Someone whispered lance blinked.

“Are you kidding we have to fi-“

“Shut up!” Lance gulped and he walked to the back where the voices were coming from. He reached into his bag looking for something to use as a weapon he pulled out his keys, it was better then nothing. He got to the door to the back room and took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Who the fuck are you”lance held up his keys, shaking. Then he got a good look at the two men one shorter dressed in normal clothes, a red jacket cargo pants, a ugly 90s hair style. The other was taller, white hair, a scar across His nose. But what he notices the first was the shiny black and white armour and a fucking sword. “I-I uh” he had no idea what to do.

The man in the armour looked at lance with wide eyes and slowly walked forward. “ lance…” he said with fondness in his voice. “ I found you”

 

-Three days earlier- 

Blue, that’s all Shiro saw. It wasn’t bad it made him feel warm, safe, happy. He didn’t want to leave he was okay here safe.

“ Shiro” it sounded like a whisper. “Shiro wake up, you gotta wake up” it got loader with each word. Shiros eyes slowly opened more blue, slowly the blue faded away, it was so bright he reached his false hand to rub his eyes. “ Shiro! Oh thank god it worked” 

“Keith?”he mutter looking up at his brother then over to who was beside him.”Allura?”

“Hello Shiro, it’s been awhile” Allura smiled at him she slowly helped him sit up he looked behind him. It looked like a broken blue gem inside of the tree. “That was lances work” she smiled softly and Shiro tensed as it all came back to him. 

“Lance! Where is he?!” Shiro looked around and stood up “ Lotor took him didn’t he!?” Shiro took out his sword “we have to go before-“

“Shiro…” Keith said “ sit down we have a lot to talk about” 

“What are you talking about”

Allura sat down in front of the two men “ I shall explain” Allura looked at them sadly “ Shiro it’s been ten thousand years” Shiro was about to say something but Allura stoped him “ Shiro lance sacrificed himself…for you he put all his energy into that crystal so he could heal you, you almost died” she said sadly “it took all these years for you to heal fully”

“So Lance is?” Shiro looked heart broken and Keith rubbed his back.

Allura shook her head “not quite lance, well….this is a bit hard to explain” she rubbed her face “ lance gave all his energy to you except for one small little bit”

“So what dose that mean Allura?” He was getting impatient he always did when it came to lance.

Allura sighed and took his hands “ long story short lance was reborn” Shiros eyes went wide and he shot up.

“What well where is he?!” Shiro said pacing back and forth “you have him right? Let’s find him and we can end this once and for all.” 

Keith stood “ calm down Shiro listen, we know where lance is but” He put his hand on his shoulder.”lance doesn’t remember a thing, doesn’t even know about his quintessence ”

“So he doesn’t remember me?” Shiro muttered he crossed his arms and sighed “but he’s alive that’s what matters” he rubbed his face slowly he walked to a pond near by, he kneeled down to wash his face “my hair” it was pure white.

Allura went besides him “side effect of lances quintessence” she rubbed his back “just because he has no memory now doesn’t mean he can’t remember.” She said softly “we have hunk watching over him” Keith tensed at hunks name. 

Shiro blinked “why aren’t you with hunk then Keith you both were never apart” he tilted his head.

“Oh uh we um, we thought it was best if Hunk did this alone” Keith looked away. “Anyway lets get you to the estate pidge wants to run some tests” Keith changed the subject and he and allura started to walk but Shiro stayed still. 

“No we have to find lance, the galra could have him already we have to-“

“No Shiro, Hunk is protecting lance he will contact us if something goes wrong. We have to be carful about this it’s 2022 the world is so much more different from what you remember.” Allura said “we’ve had time to adapt you haven’t we must take this slow.” 

“It really has been ten thousand years” Shiro said “fine but if something goes wrong I’m going” he started walking with allura and Keith. 

-

“Well all his vitals are fine no wounds from that night, lance fully healed him” Coran was running some tests “alright I want to do a CAT scan “ coran said, they had full lab under the estate.

Pidge sighed “coran give him a break it’s been two days of none stop tests let’s let him rest” she rubbed her face. 

Allura nodded “ Pidge is right get some rest Shiro.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Shiro looked over and hopped off the table he was sitting on “ thanks I’ll see you all in the morning” he smiled softly it had been two days and he was anxious all these tests were annoying him he just needed to see his husband, at least to make sure he was safe. He walked out and bit his lip he had enough of this it may not have been the smartest idea but he had a feeling I’m his gut he had to find lance. He went to his room and put on his armour. Coran had given him new clothes but he just felt so uncomfortable in them. Once he was dressed he snuck out the window.

“Going somewhere?” Keith was sitting in the garden sharpening his knife, he stood. “Shiro you can’t leave lance is safe Hunk is watching him like a hawk, you know how capable he is” he smiled softly 

“Keith I trust hunk, you know I do but” he ran a hand threw his hair “ I have a bad feeling please I just need to see he’s okay please.” Keith bit his lip looking away “ come on don’t you want to see hunk again?”

“No, no, no, no listen hunk and I didn’t leave on the best foot we both said things we didn’t mean and” he rubbed the back of his head “ he wouldn’t want to see me” 

Shiro sighed “ you don’t know that he loves you Keith” he put a hand on his back “ come with me please I promise I won’t make a scene, I just want to see him again please” 

Keith was quiet for a moment “ fine but you don’t interact with him and we keep a low profile” he looked at Shiro in his armour and sighed “or as low as we can” he led Shiro do his car and got into the drivers seat “get in “ Shiro looked at the car door and opened it with caution.

“What is this thing?” 

“A car Shiro” he chuckled when Shiro jumped a bit when he started the car “okay he’s lives in down town Vancouver it’s about a two hour drive from here we should be there by morning” he started to drive 

“ thank you Keith”

-

They were waiting on the street in Keith’s car. Shiros leg was bouncing up and down. “And your sure we can find him here?” 

Keith nodded “yes I’m sure he working at a book store around the corner he walks this way every morning” he sighed “and there he is” he pointed him out. Shiro looked and he gasped sighed he was just as beautiful as he remembered.

“Lance…”he smiled softly as he saw lance pull out his phone “wait, is that?” He saw long white hair and scowled he knew that face how could he forget, and there he was, Shiro saw him catch lance in his arms. “Lotor” he snarled 

“Holy shit your right it is that bastard!” He leaned forward and he saw lance walk away and turn the corner “we have to call the other paladins.” He saw Lotor pull out a phone to call someone “shit he’s probably calling the galra Shiro we have to-“ Shiro had left the car “shit” Keith got out and looked around he saw Shiro go into a ally way Keith sighed and ran after him. When he finally caught up he saw Shiro opening the back window “what the fuck are you doing ?!”

“I’m getting to my husband before Lotor can that’s what I’m doing!” He said climbing up. “Lance doesn’t remember anything and he can’t use his magic he’s vulnerable right now” he looked Keith in the eye “ im not loosing him again” he climbed into the back of the book store.

“Shit “keith looked around and climbed into the window. “Shiro come on” he whispered and grabbed his shoulder “we shouldn’t be here!” 

Shiro turned around “ are you kidding we have to fin-“ 

Keith heard footsteps “shut up!” He tried to cover Shiros mouth, but the door opened. 

“Who the fuck are you” they turned to see lance he was holding up his keys like a weapon trying to sound firm but he was nervous. Shiro couldn’t stop looking his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes he never forgot about, how could he it was lance. “I-I uh” he stuttered and Shiro walked forward.

“Lance…” Shiro was so happy, Lance was alive. He couldn’t help but smile.“ I found you”


End file.
